The rest do not see
by claudia1
Summary: Kyle is late for a meeting at the crashdown and has some explaining to do
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: the characters do not belong to me.  
  
Title: the rest do not see  
  
Prologue  
  
What do most people know about Roswell? The world at large knows very little about the Roswell of everyday life. 1951 was the year in which all of this changed. 1951 was the year in which the whole world saw Roswell in a different light. In 1951 a ship crashed in a field. Roswell has built a tourist industry around this crash. Every year the locals have a convention for all the believers of aliens. Before the crash of 1951 Roswell was nothing more than a pit stop in the middle of nowhere. Apart from the crash of 1951 Roswell isn't known for very much. Fifty years have passed since the crash of 1951 and even after 50 years the secrets of that fateful night still haven't been revealed. Every year you get someone saying they know what happened that night. The truth is no one actually knows what happened that night. No one knows what really happened apart from a few guys and me from the government, but I'm not telling anyone what happened that night. You see there has been more than one crash in Roswell. The crash of 1951 was reported to the papers before it could be covered up. As a result of this crash we have a booming town. The crash of 1951 has allowed the government to cover up the events that occurred after that crash and the events, which have occurred after the crash. There are some things about Roswell that most people do not know about. We have aliens in our local high school. No, I'm not kidding. We have four aliens in the local high school and before you ask they look exactly like everyone else. Roswell high school aliens are not the only unusual students there; we also have students that have a very special gift. Something that makes the student so unique, that people are hunting that student across America.   
  
  
Roswell Town.  
  
The crashdown.  
  
The only occupants in the crashdown at the moment where Liz, Evans, Michael, Alex, Maria, Isabel and Tess. They where holding a meeting to discuss everything that had happened, it was also a meeting to clear the air. The only person missing form their meeting was Kyle.   
  
"Where is Kyle," asked Michael who was beginning to lose what little patience he had left waiting for Kyle to turn up.  
  
"He said he would be here. He just said he had something else to sort out first," said Liz as she put a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"What could possibly be more important than this," snapped Tess  
  
"Why don't you ask him when he gets here," said Liz.  
  
"Fine I will," answered Tess  
  
Before anyone else could start talking again Kyle walked though the crashdown doors. He grabbed a chair from a nearby table and pulled it up to sit next to Liz and the others.   
  
"Where have you been," asked Tess.  
  
"I've had something to sort out," said Kyle in a calm tone of voice.  
  
"Why are you so late," asked max, glancing at the clock on the wall.  
  
"None of your god damn business," snapped Kyle.  
  
"I think we have a right to know. For all we know you could have just sold us out to the skins," Isabel pointed out  
  
"What I do in my spare time has nothing to do with you," said Kyle trying to keep the fragile hold on his temper.  
  
"We all want to know why you're late for this meeting," asked an irate Michael  
  
Kyle calmly looked at all of them and spoke up.  
  
"Do any of you trust me," Kyle asked  
  
No one answered straight away, but then Liz spoke up.  
  
"I trust you Kyle. You have helped me when I have needed your help. Your always there when I need to talk to you," said Liz  
  
"That doesn't answer my question Liz. I wouldn't worry I know the answer to the question. You all trust me about as far as you can spit. So if none of you trust me why should I tell you what I've been doing in my spare time," said Kyle   
  
"We asked you too," said Tess with a deceptively sweet smile  
  
"Guys do you have to do this to Kyle. He has always been there when you've needed him. Why would he sell you to the skins now," said Liz coming to her friends defence.  
  
"He slept with you," said Max.  
  
At this bombshell there was a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"You didn't tell me this," said Maria. Normally she and Liz would share everything together.  
  
"Liz had nothing tell you Maria. Liz has never slept with me," said Kyle as Max let a short bitter laugh.  
  
"I saw you in the same bed together," said Max  
  
"We shared the same bed Evans, but we never slept together. She's always been too hung up on you. When you saw us in the bed together Liz had her underwear on. She would never sleep with me Evans our relationship never went down that path," said Kyle as he ran a hand though his hair.  
  
"Why did you let me believe that you had slept with Kyle," asked Max  
  
"You and Tess belong together Max. You need to be together. It was the only way I could get you to let me go. It was the only way I could make you see what you were missing with Tess. You and Tess belong to each other and you need one and another," said Liz.  
  
Max sat there in stunned silence and Kyle just looked at him with a knowing smile on his face. It as though he had been planning to do this all along.  
  
"Kyle are you going to tell us why you are late for this meeting," asked Alex  
  
"I had some personal arrangements to look after," said Kyle not willingly to go any further.  
  
"Such as," asked Isabel  
  
"It's a secret," said Kyle though gritted teeth  
  
"Tell us your secret then. We told you that we were aliens. What could be more shocking than that," asked Tess using a different tack.   
  
Kyle got up from his seat and started pacing. After a few minutes he finally came to a stop.  
  
"There are things in this world that are a lot worse than being an alien," said Kyle  
  
"How can you say that," snapped Michael  
  
"It's the truth. If anyone ever captured any of you, what is the worst they could possibly do to any of you. Cut you into little pieces, put you under the microscope. If certain people found out about me anything they would do to you would be mild in comparison," said Kyle with a small pained grin.  
  
"What is your secret," asked Max  
  
"You may not trust or believe what I say, but I don't really care what you think anymore. I'm not entirely human," said Kyle waiting for the laughter to come.  
  
"How dare you do this? How dare you lie to us," snapped Tess  
  
"Are you like them," asked Alex pointing a finger in Max's, Isabel, Tess and Michael direction.  
  
"No. I'm nothing like them," said Kyle  
  
"If you're not human what are you," asked Max  
  
"If you breath a word of what I'm about to tell you to anyone outside of this room, I will kill you in an instant," said Kyle in a menacing tone of voice.  
  
"You wouldn't do that to us we're your friends," stuttered Liz trying and failing to keep the shock out of her voice.  
  
"I've done it before Liz and I'll do it again," said Kyle as he looked at the whole group. He could see the dawning realization of what he had just casually said sink in. He had just admitted to killing someone.  
  
"You've killed someone," said Michael.  
  
"You want the truth or a lie," asked Kyle.  
  
"The truth," Michael replied.  
  
"Yes I have. Now you want to know who I really am. I am a government mistake. I am 50% human and 50 % alien. A failed genetic experiment. I was engineered to be the perfect warrior. The experiment went wrong somehow. Me and my other siblings began dying in the most painful way you can imagine. The government watched as I died in agony. When I finally died they buried me in an unmarked grave. What they failed to realize was that I didn't die and that their experiment had worked. Now thanks to you and your group Evans the government knows I'm alive again. Now they know I'm alive there going to come after me and they won't stop until they find me" said Kyle as he slumped back down into the chair.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us? You have every right to be involved in this group. Your part of us," said Max as he held out a hand in friendship towards Kyle. Kyle took hold of Max's hand and shook it.  
  
"So are you related to any of them," asked Alex as the others gave him a sharp look  
  
"As a matter of fact I am," Kyle replied with a wicked grin  
  
"Who," asked Tess  
  
"Michael. We share the same mother," replied Kyle as he watched there shocked expressions.  
  
"That explains and quite a lot," said Maria  
  
"Your my brother. How is that possible," asked Michael  
  
"When the ship crashed in 1951. They found the bodies of three females and four males. All but five of them died before the government agents came onto the scene. Our mother was the only one who survived the crash. They took our mother to their lab and experimented on her. I was the result of one of those experiments," said Kyle as he once again got up from his seat.  
  
"Why do the government want you," asked Isabel  
  
"I am there their perfect soldier. They want me back so I can fulfil their mission. So they can find out why I didn't die with my siblings," said Kyle with a shudder.  
  
"We won't let that happen to you," said Michael. Now he knew who Kyle really was, he wasn't about to lose him to the same government men who had tried to kill max.  
  
"Michael don't make promise you can't keep," said Kyle  
  
"Whose your father. I mean it can't be the sheriff can it," said Alex  
  
"No, I'm adopted. The sheriff knows who I am. That's why his always been so protective of me. My real father is called Adam and lives in a place called Seacouver," said Kyle with a grin  
  
"Hang on a minute you said you and your siblings died. How is that possible? Your sitting here alive," said Max. Who felt as if he was stating the obvious.  
  
"Oh, that. Yeah I did die. Technically I've been dead for the last 12 years," said Kyle  
  
"But... but your alive," stuttered Maria.  
  
"I do know that Maria. You see I died due to those experiments and I came back to life. Before you ask, it means I am an immortal," said Kyle  
  
"Immortal," asked Max having no idea what he was on about.  
  
"Immortal, I can live for a very long time. I can't die," said Kyle.  
  
"Are you like those immortals from that TV show highlander," asked Alex  
  
"Yes and no. You can't kill me by slicing my head of with a sword. I would heal far too quickly for that to happen," said Kyle as he got up out of his seat and headed towards the crashdowns exit.  
  
"Hey, where are you going," asked Michael.  
  
"I need to get some air. I'll see you tomorrow Michael," said Kyle as he walked out of the crashdown. Leaving the others in stunned silence behind him.  



	2. the rest do not see 2

Disclaimers: the characters are not mine  
  
Title: the rest do not see  
  
The group sat in the crashdown in stunned silence. Kyle was half alien and Michael's brother. Alex who was usually so quiet when it came to the more serious matters to do with the aliens finally spoke up and broke the silence.  
  
"You have a brother and you just let him walk away," Alex said finding it hard to accept what Kyle had said earlier on, but still coming to Kyle's defence.  
  
"I can't believe his one of us," Isabel said.  
  
"Well one of you should go after him and bring him back to the crashdown," Maria said staring directly at Michael as she was speaking  
  
"We should leave him on his on for a while. He needs time to himself for now," Isabel said  
  
"That is the last thing Kyle needs at the moment. He just revealed who he really is to all of us. He just told Michael the secret he has kept to himself for the last few years. He needs you all by his side," Liz said.  
  
"Kyle has managed just fine all of these years with the sheriff. Why should any of us help Him now," said Tess vehemently.  
  
"God, you're such a cold hearted bitch. Did either Kyle or his dad turn you away from their home when you needed a place to stay? Kyle always has been there to help you all when you have asked for his help. He has helped you all without even asking for anything in return. Didn't you listen to a word he just said? By helping you recapture max he has revealed himself to the men who are after him. He has put his life on the line. All of us need to help Kyle now more than ever," Maria said. Shocking the group with her sudden outburst.  
  
Meanwhile Kyle was outside the crashdown, admiring the night view. The night sky appeared to be so different when you knew you were not as alone as you thought you originally were. There were times Kyle wished he could look at the sky and those around him though the eyes of a human child. Kyle looked though the windows of the crashdown and he could see that the others were having a heated argument. He quickly turned away from the crashdown and started the short walk home. After ten foot Kyle stopped walking. What the hell was he thinking of? He had just told Evans and his group who he really was. I've managed to keep quiet all these years and all it took was for Kyle to run late for this meeting Evans had arranged for Kyle to tell all about his past. Now they will want to know everything I know, but hell why should I tell them any more than I already have. A noise from the road caught his attention, it his fathers car. Kyle stepped into the shadows and watched as his dad's jeep came to s stop outside the crashdown. Kyle continued to watch as his father quickly got out of his jeep and went into the crashdown. Kyle went back to the crashdown and looked though the windows, for where he was at the moment he could see and hear everything that was going on.  
  
"Miss Parker have you seen Kyle," the sheriff asked concerned for his son's safety.  
  
"Didn't you just see him? He left the crashdown about 5 minutes ago," Liz answered  
  
"No, I haven't seen Kyle for a few hours. He left the house early this morning and hasn't been back since. I'm starting to worry Liz his never late for anything," said the sheriff as Michael let out a short bitter laugh.  
  
"Michael do you have something to say," the sheriff asked as he glared at Michael.  
  
"Yeah I do. We know the truth about kyle," Michael said  
  
"Son, you're not making any sense. What do you know about kyle," the sheriff asked  
  
"We know that he isn't all human. That he is part alien. We know his immortal. That he is a genetically enhanced human engineered to be the perfect solider. We know that you are not his father," Michael said  
  
"How do you know all of this," asked valenti as he took of his hat and placed it on the table.  
  
"I told them," Kyle said as he walked back into the crashdown ignoring the looks that the others were giving him.  
  
"Why. Why did you tell them after all this time," asked valenti as he turned to face his son.  
  
"It kinda of slipped out, but now they know what harm is it going to do," Kyle said in a casual tone of voice.  
  
"You've brang them into your world son. You've drop them into the deep end of the ocean without a single thought for their safety," Valenti said as he tried to keep the anger out of his voice.  
  
"They damn well asked for it. Always acting like their so god damn superior. They treat me like I'm something they're wiped of the bottom of their shoe. I'm sick of acting like it doesn't bother. I 'm sick of pretending to be something I'm not," Kyle said his eyes burning with a barely contained anger.  
  
"That is no excuse," Valenti said  
  
"Don't you think I already know that? I can't keep hiding what I am dad. The harder I try to forget my past the more it seems to follow me," Kyle said as he ran a hand though his hair.  
  
"Kyle just how much did you tell them," asked valenti as he pointed towards where the others were seated.  
  
"Just the barest details," Kyle answered.  
  
"Well you had better tell them everything, they need to know for there own safety," Valenti said  
  
"They don't need to know anything," Kyle said.  
  
"We deserve to know," said Tess  
  
"What gives you the impression that I should tell you about my past. Why should I tell you every detail of my life," Kyle said.  
  
"They deserve to know son," Valenti said.  
  
"I told them all they need to know. They do not need to know anymore about my past," snapped Kyle.  
  
"What about Michael," max asked.  
  
"No. I can't tell you about my past it's not exactly pleasant," Kyle said.  
  
"Kyle you're talking to people who were grown in pods. What could possibly be a lot worse than that," Isabel said trying to reassure Kyle that they wouldn't be angry at anything he had to tell them.  
  
"So what version of my past do you want to know about the truth or a comfortable lie," asked Kyle.  
  
"The truth," answered max  
  
"Fine. Dad you had better sit down. What I have to say isn't going to pretty. I don't intend to lie about anything and if you don't like anything about my past or me. Tough. My real name is Kyle Pierson. As you all know in 1947 a  
  
ship crash-landed in Roswell. Within two hours of the ship crash landing the crash site was picked clean of any evidence of aliens. The ship and its occupants were then taken away to a secret military base. One of the government  
  
men decided to put a weather balloon were the ship had been," Kyle said as he paused for breath.  
  
"How does any of this effect you or us," Maria asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that. To tell you about my past I have to start at the very beginning of it. When the ship and its occupants were secure at the military base the government were free to do as they pleased with the aliens. They took the remaining four survivors of the crash and placed each person in the lab. One by one each of the aliens were slowly and painfully tortured slowly for any  
  
information they may have about there technology, why they had come to earth. Each of the aliens were tied to separate tables and made to watch as one by one they were tortured and finally killed. The government did keep one of the aliens alive and that was only for experimental purposes," Kyle said as he turned away from the group and started to pace.  
  
"Why didn't the government men find our pods," Tess asked.  
  
"Your ship didn't crash land until the 1970's Isabel," Kyle said as he turned back round to face the group.  
  
"How do you know all of this," max asked  
  
"I was there when your ship crash landed," Kyle said.  
  
"The alien that the government left alive for experimental purposes. Do you know who it was," Michael asked.  
  
"She was my mother," Kyle said.  
  
"How is that possible," Maria asked  
  
"One of the experiments was me. I was named project nemesis. DNA was taken from our mother and mixed with the DNA of a lab assistant," Kyle said as the sheriff interrupted him.  
  
"Was the lab assistant your father," the sheriff asked. Knowing that he was asking the obvious.  
  
"Yes he was. He never actually found out I was his son. His DNA was taken from him without his knowledge. The completed DNA mix was implanted in one of our mother's wombs. Throughout the time she was carrying me the doctors altered my DNA, making small changes to me. The lab assistants created me to be the perfect warrior. I was born 8 months later a perfectly healthy and normal baby boy. As soon as I was born I was taken away from my mother and placed in the care of some government men. They raised me until I was old enough to talk, walk, eat and go to the toilet by myself. When I was 18 months old I was taken away from my carers and my training began. From the age of 18 months to 17 year sold I was trained how to be the perfect soldier. I know several material arts. I speak several different languages; I can hack into any organisation of your choice. I have been trained in all types of warfare. I can fly all air vehicles and I have been trained to resist any form of drugs or telepathy. I can run a mile in 30 seconds and that is only the human side of me," Kyle said.  
  
"How could you have managed to hide all of that," max asked  
  
"I didn't hide max you just never looked at me hard enough to find out what I was really like as a person. Before any you knew who I was what did you think of me," asked Kyle curios to know what they thought.  
  
"We saw you as Liz's ex-boyfriend. The high school jock. The jerk who was a pain in our side," Max said truthfully.  
  
"You only saw that way, because you never took the time to find out who I really was. Sure I was Liz's ex-boyfriend and I know that I was a jerk. If you had taken the time to find out what I was really like you may have seen me as a friend. Its only now that you've found who I am that you are even bothering to look at me in the same light as Alex, Maria and Liz," Kyle said.  
  
"That isn't true Kyle. We have included you in plenty of things. When the skins came to town you helped us out then," Isabel said.  
  
"I helped Liz, Maria, Alex and father. I never helped any of you. You didn't trust me enough to tell me the whole truth. As I recall Max was pretty frosty with me," Kyle said with a small smile.  
  
"I had good reason to," snapped Max  
  
"No you didn't. You saw Liz and me sharing the same bed and you jumped to conclusions. You didn't stop to think. You should know that Liz would never hurt you in that way unless she had a damn good reason for it Max," Kyle said  
  
"I..." Max said. He couldn't find the words to complete the sentence.  
  
"You didn't trust her enough did you max," Kyle said as he looked at max for an answer.  
  
Max looked directly at Kyle and nodded.  
  
"If your half alien. Do you have any of our powers," Michael asked  
  
"Yes I do have some of your powers," Kyle said  
  
"Such as," Tess snapped.  
  
"Well you're all 17. I'm 31 in a couple of months. My powers are a lot more advance than you at the moment and they always will be," Kyle said in matter of fact voice.  
  
"How can you have powers more advanced than ours if you're only half human," Isabel asked.  
  
"You where all created to be exact duplicates of your homewards counterparts. The so-called royal four. The lab assistant created me. One half of me if human and the other half of me is alien. I am not some sort of advanced human and I never will be," Kyle said with a bitter smile.  
  
"We're just as alien as you are," Tess snapped  
  
"Of course you are," Kyle said.  
  
"Son we should go home before it gets light. We don't want anyone to ask what we have been doing at the crashdown for most of the night," said the sheriff as he glanced at this watch for the time. The sheriff picked his hat of the table and put it back on hi head and went towards the crashdowns exit.  
  
"We can continue this another time," Kyle said as he went to where his father was waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Kyle before you go we need to talk," Michael said as he got up out of his seat and went to where Kyle was standing.  
  
"Come back to home with us and we can talk when we get back to the house. It would be nice to get to know my younger brother," Kyle said with an impish grin.  
  
"Okay then. Liz I'll be in for my shift later. Guys I'll see you later," Michael said as he left the crashdown with the sheriff and Kyle.  
  
"So what do we do about Kyle," Tess asked when she was sure that Kyle had left with Michael and the sheriff.  
  
"We get to know him better he is after all one of us Tess," Max said.  
  
"Yeah whatever," answered Tess. Like I'm going to follow those orders. I'll get Kyle when his alone. Even if I have to kill him to find out all his secrets I will. I may even find how powerful he really is.  
  
  
  
To be continued .................. 


	3. the rest do not see 3

Disclaimers: the characters are not mine. It was pointed out to me that I haven't explained who Duncan and Adam are. They are both characters from the television show called Highlander. I am also aware that my version of Roswell is different from the one that is currently shown on television, I am allowed to change it if I want to. It's an AU universe and in my version of Roswell anything can happen and will happen. I know my story may also go a little to fast for some people, but that's the way I write. Fast paced. I go at a slow pace when I feel the story needs it. .  
  
2 hours later.  
  
Kyle didn't speak a word to Michael on the ride back to his house. He didn't want to talk where he knew the others were still within earshot. He trusted Max, Isabel, Alex, Maria and Liz, but he didn't trust Tess. There was something about her that didn't feel right. Over the years Kyle had learnt to trust his instincts. After all he hadn't survived this long without trusting his instincts. The sheriff pulled the car to a stop outside the house and they all got out.  
  
"Dad, Michael and I are going for a walk," Kyle said.  
  
"Be careful son," the sheriff said as he watched them both walk away. The sheriff was pleased that his son had finally told Michael and the others who he really was. It would benefit both Kyle and Michael to finally get to know each other.  
  
The sheriff walked into his house and made sure the door was safety closed. He went straight over to the sofa chair and sat down. The sheriff slowly took a piece of paper out of front pocket and unfolded the piece of paper. He stared at the piece of paper wondering if he should call the number and disrupt this other mans life, but it was important that this man knew that Kyle was his son before anything bad happened. With a shaking hand the sheriff reached over to the phone and placed it on his lap. He then picked up the phone and dialled the number he had written on the piece of paper.  
  
It began ringing.  
  
After the first few rings he got an answer.  
  
"Hello Joe's blues bar what can I do for you," came the distinctive American accent of a man  
  
"Hello my name is sheriff valenti from Roswell and I have very important information concerning a Adam Pierson," the sheriff said as he waited for a reply from the unnamed man.  
  
Meanwhile Joes bar Seacouver  
  
Joe held his hand over the receiver so the sheriff wouldn't be able to hear what he was saying to Adam.  
  
"Adam do you know a sheriff valenti from Roswell," asked Joe  
  
"No, what does this sheriff want," Adam asked  
  
"He has some important information for you," said Joe  
  
"Ask him what this information is about then," Adam said not willingly to speak to a complete stranger just yet. He didn't reach his age by speaking to every stranger that phoned him.  
  
Joe took his hand of the receiver and continued his conversation with the sheriff.  
  
"Sorry about that sheriff, but a very important customer just walked in. Could I pass this information on to Mr Pierson for you," asked Joe  
  
"No I need to speak with Mr Pierson. You can tell him its concerning a certain project he took part in 32 years ago," the sheriff said. Hoping this would get Mr Pierson's attention.  
  
"Could you hold the line one moment sheriff," said Joe as he put his hand over the receiver and spoke to Adam again.  
  
"Adam the sheriff has just asked me to tell you that its concerning a project you took part in 32 years ago," said Joe as Adam's eyes went wide. He hadn't told anyone about that blasted project how did this sheriff valenti find out he was involved. Adam reached over and took the phone of Joe.  
  
"Hello Sheriff Valenti, this is Adam Pierson. I hear you have some information to give me," Adam said.  
  
"The project worked Mr Pierson. Project nemesis is alive and well," the sheriff said as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
  
"How do you know all of this," Adam asked.  
  
"Project nemesis is my son Mr Pierson. Perhaps I should explain myself further. Kyle is my adopted son. The project was successful Mr Pierson. Instead of dying as a result of those experiments he became an immortal just like you are Mr Pierson," the sheriff said.  
  
"What does this have to do with me," Adam asked  
  
"Did you ever wonder where they got the human DNA from Mr Pierson. Kyle is your son," the sheriff said as heard Adams sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Immortals can't have children," Adam said.  
  
"Well apparently you have a son who is 31 one years old" the sheriff said  
  
"Why tell me this now and why should I believe you," Adam asked  
  
"You believe what I am telling you because you know it is the truth Mr Pierson. You can't just ignore this Mr Pierson. It is not something you can ignore anymore. This reason I am telling you this now is because the government men have found out he survived the experiment Mr Pierson. Even though Kyle won't admit it he needs you with him. You need to come to Roswell Mr Pierson. You need to come to Roswell before something terrible happens to Kyle," the sheriff said as his voice trembled with emotion.  
  
"I'm on my way Sheriff," Adam said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What was all that about," asked Joe.  
  
"Do you fancy a trip to Roswell Joseph," Adam asked  
  
"I have the bar to run you know that, ask Macleod he'll go with you," said Joe  
  
"No its alright I'll go on my own. I'll be seeing you Joseph Dawson," Adam said a she walked out the bar and made preparations to go to Roswell and met this Kyle Valenti.  
  
The sheriff put the phone back on the hook. Well that wasn't so hard, so why do I feel so guilty about going behind my son's back. The sheriff got up of the sofa and headed straight to the fridge to get n ice-cold beer.  
  
Meanwhile in Seacouver.  
  
Adam slung his bags into the back of his car and was shocked when he saw a second set of bags thrown into the back of the car as well.  
  
"Macleod what are you doing here," Adam asked.  
  
"Taking a trip to Roswell with you old man," said Macleod as he got into the passengers side of the car  
  
Adam got into the drivers side of his car and began the drive to Roswell. Adam was pleased that Macleod had found out where he was going. God bless Joe he must have rang Duncan up and told him about the phone call. This visit to Roswell was not a visit he wanted to make on his own  
  
Michael and Kyle had both been walking for about ten minutes when they finally came to stop outside Michael's apartment. Michael opened the door and they both went in.  
  
"So want a drink," Michael asked as he sat on the sofa next to Kyle  
  
"No, I'm fine," Kyle said as he went and sat on the sofa.  
  
"So..." Michael said at a lost for words  
  
"This is awkward isn't it? You and me brothers. Hell the other day you and the others couldn't stand to be any where near me," Kyle said  
  
"That isn't true we all tolerated you," Michael said.  
  
"Yeah I know. Why do you think I kept away from you so much. I knew how you really felt about me. So I just kept away," Kyle said  
  
"Well its kinda weird knowing that your one of us," Michael said  
  
"You'll get to use it Michael," Kyle said  
  
"So how old are you valenti," Michael asked curios to know  
  
"I'm 31 in two days time," Kyle said with a grimace.  
  
"You don't look like a 31 year old. I'm immortal Michael, I stop ageing after my first death," Kyle said  
  
"Are you telling me your look like a 17 year old when I'm old and grey," Michael said with a smile.  
  
"That's if we both live that long," Kyle said  
  
"Kyle what you said earlier. Did you really kill someone," Michael asked  
  
"Yes I did Michael. It happened such a long time ago," Kyle said not willingly to go any further.  
  
"Who did you kill," Michael asked curios to know.  
  
"You don't want to know," Kyle said.  
  
"So these guys that are after you. What will they do with you if they captured you," Michael asked  
  
"They'll take me back to their base and dissect me. They will want to know why I didn't die along with the others. They will make mew watch as they kill my friends and family. They will then take me apart piece by piece and watch as I re-form myself. After they have broken my will and sprit they will then turn me back into the assassin I once was. These men will stop at nothing to get me back into the lab," Kyle said as he looked directly at Michael.  
  
"I didn't know. Why would you risk so much to help us, when we treated you like an outsider," Michael asked  
  
"You're my brother Michael. Their your friends, I couldn't stand back and do nothing," Kyle said as he let out a yawn.  
  
"So what are we going to do now," Michael asked.  
  
"Well since you're my younger brother, I think it's my sworn duty to give you a nickname and tease you. So I'll call you mike for now," Kyle said with a sly smile.  
  
"Well if you call me mikey, I'll call you hybrd," Michael said with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Mikey," Kyle said with a laugh  
  
"Yeah what do ya want hybrid," Michael said with the same smile.  
  
"Is it alright if I crash here for the night? I don't want to go home and wake my dad up," Kyle said  
  
"Yeah you take the sofa and I'll take the bed. Do you have any weird sleeping habits I should be aware of," Michael asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah I do. I tend to float in my sleep," Kyle said in a serious tone of voice. As he was saying this his eyes closed and he started to float.  
  
"Sleep tight bro, I'll keep a watch over you," Michael said he watched his brother while he slept, before he knew it they were both fast asleep.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Adam had been driving the car for three hours straight and they had just arrived in Roswell ten minutes ago.  
  
"So where are we going," Macleod asked.  
  
Silence answered him.  
  
"Adam," said Macleod as he waved a hand in front of Adams face.  
  
"Could you not do that with your hand Macleod, I am driving a car," Adam said as he the car finally came to stop outside the sheriff's house.  
  
"Where are we," Macleod asked for the second time  
  
Adam just ignored him and got out of his car. He went up to the sheriffs door and knocked. Macleod had followed him out of the car. He wanted to see what he was letting himself in for. After a few minutes a weary looking sheriff answered the door  
  
"Yeah what can I do for you," Valenti asked.  
  
"Adam Pierson," Adam said  
  
"You made good time. Call me Jim and whose the friend," Valenti asked  
  
"His here for company," Adam said.  
  
"Well come in then," the sheriff said as he opened the door to let them both in and locked the door behind them.  
  
"So what does your friend know about all of this," Valenti asked as he sat in the armchair opposite the sofa.  
  
"Nothing," answered Adam as he and Duncan sat on the sofa opposite the sheriff.  
  
"Well you're in for a shock aren't you," the sheriff said looking at Duncan with grin on his face.  
  
"Where is he now," Adam asked.  
  
"With his brother. They have a lot to catch up on," said Valenti.  
  
"Adam what are you two on about," Duncan asked  
  
"Kyle is my son Macleod. That is why I am in Roswell. I am here to see my son," Adam said.  
  
"Immortals can't have children," Duncan said.  
  
"Well don't you think I know that already," snapped Adam.  
  
"Gentlemen, could you please calm down," the sheriff said as calmly as he could.  
  
"How much do you know about the project Jim," Adam asked  
  
"Only what my son has told me. I called you Mr Pierson so you could help my son. He has people after him. The government men want him back and they will stop at nothing to get him. I called you to Roswell so you can get to know your son, before he disappears," the sheriff said.  
  
"He was designed to stand and fight," Adam said  
  
"Kyle would fight them all Mr Pierson, but there are more important things going on in Roswell. You need to know Kyle as your son not the project you helped to design," the sheriff said with a sad smile.  
  
"Where does this Michael live," Adam asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you that. Kyle needs his privacy Adam. Go to the crashdown. Kyle will be in there later on," the sheriff said.  
  
"Does he know I'm here," Adam asked.  
  
"No he doesn't. So if I was you I'd be careful. Kyle doesn't like surprises Mr Pierson," the sheriff said as he got up of the sofa and went to the front door.  
  
Adam and Duncan got up from the sofa and went towards the door that the sheriff was holding open for them.  
  
"Are you going tell him I'm in town Jim," Adam asked.  
  
"No," the sheriff simply answered as he closed the door.  
  
"So what do we do now," Duncan asked already the answer to the question he had just asked.  
  
"We go to the crashdown and wait for my son Macleod," Adam said as he got back into the car. Macleod got back into the car with him.  
  
"What happens when you finally see him," Duncan asked.  
  
"Well just have to wait and see Macleod," Adam said as he started the car up and headed towards the crashdown.  
  
Kyle floated back down onto the sofa and woke with a start. How long have we both been asleep like this? Though Kyle as got into a sitting position on the sofa. Kyle looked at his wristwatch and realised that Michael was due to start his shift in an hour. Kyle leaned over and gave Michael a gentle nudge.  
  
"Hew mikey wake up," Kyle said as hew waited for a response.  
  
"I'm not getting up. Screw work, it can wait for a day," Michael said.  
  
Fine if you want to play it that way Kyle mumbled.  
  
"Hey Mikey, Maria standing here with nothing but a smile," Kyle said with devious smile. This got a response from Michael. He sat upright in the sofa and as soon as he did that he realised that Kyle had lied to him.  
  
"Oh, ha ha very funny, hybrid. What time is it anyway," Michael asked.  
  
"Time for you to got to work," Kyle said.  
  
"Man why didn't you wake me sooner," Michael asked  
  
"Do I look like your alarm clock," snapped Kyle.  
  
"No," Michael said with grin as he got up form his seat on the sofa and headed for the front door. Kyle got up from his eat on the sofa and followed Michael out of the door. They both walked out of the apartment building and headed towards the crashdown. 


	4. the rest do not see 4

Disclaimers: these characters are not mine.  
  
Max, Isabel, Liz, Maria, and Tess were on a study break from school. They were all due to hand in a finished project at the end of the study break. The group were currently sitting in the crashdown waiting for Michael and Kyle to show up.  
  
"Hey, Liz, Maria what are you doing in the crashdown. Its your day of isn't it," Sylvia asked as she came over to the booth to take the groups order.  
  
"Were all waiting for kyle and Michael to turn up? When they get here were all going to do our projects together," Liz said  
  
"So what can I get you all," Sylvia asked, as she took out her pen and pad, ready to take down their order  
  
"Can we have seven colas," Liz asked  
  
"Seven colas. I'll be right back with your order," Sylvia said.  
  
"Adam how long do you intend on waiting here for," Macleod asked  
  
"As long as it takes macleod," Adam said as he finished of the last of his coffee.  
  
"Do you have any idea what he looks like," Macleod asked  
  
"No the good sheriff neglected to give me a photo," Adam said  
  
Kyle and Michael entered the crashdown. They both walked straight over to were the others were sitting, pulled up some chairs and sat down with the group. Just as they had sat down Sylvia came over with the order. Sylvia put the seven colas on the table and went back to serve another customer.  
  
"What took you so long," Liz asked  
  
Kyle wasn't really paying attention to what Liz had just said. He had just noticed the two men sitting by the entrance of the crashdown. They seemed familiar.  
  
"Hey Kyle," Michael said as he elbowed his brother in the ribs  
  
"Michael overslept," Kyle said answering Liz's question.  
  
"You told me that I had to work. I only remembered I didn't have to work when I got here," Michael said  
  
"I'm not your alarm clock and I did think you were working," Kyle said  
  
"Key Kyle are you okay," Maria asked. She had noticed that Kyle seemed to be a little distracted.  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind," Kyle said as he placed a hand over his cola glass. After a few seconds he took away his hand from the top of the glass. Kyle then took a sip of his cola and let out a contented sigh.  
  
Michael reached over and took a sip of Kyle cola.  
  
"God that even tastes to hot for me," Michael said as he swallowed the cola with a grimace.  
  
""Stop being such a wimp. Its only a mild taste," Kyle said with a grin.  
  
"If that's your idea of mild, I would like to know what you think a hot cola tastes like," Michael said  
  
"Hey Kyle can I ask you a personal question," Maria said  
  
"Yeah," Kyle said in a casual tone of voice  
  
"Why didn't the government find you before you helped max," Maria asked  
  
"What gives you the impression that they haven't? There have been government men coming to Roswell every now and then, but they were dealt with. When I helped max when of the men recognised me," Kyle said  
  
"How would they recognise you," max asked  
  
"The man who recognised me was a friend of a client I recently had," Kyle said  
  
"What sort of client," Michael asked  
  
"I was trained to be a perfect warrior. I couldn't let those skills go to waste. So I took this job," Kyle said  
  
"What sort of job," Tess asked  
  
"Do you really want to know what I do in my spare time," Kyle asked  
  
"Yes," Tess answered  
  
"The removal of someone from a highly hostile environment," Kyle said.  
  
"Is this what the client was," max asked  
  
"No. He was completely different. He was a person that I had to bring back to America," Kyle said  
  
"How can you accuse max of blowing you cover when you go out and do this little jobs in your spare time," Isabel said  
  
"The person who recognised me was the very person I had bought back. He wouldn't have known I was alive if I helped max," Kyle said.  
  
"Why would he think you were dead," Tess asked  
  
"When I had bought him back to America he killed me. When I helped max he found out I was still alive," Kyle said.  
  
"How would he know that you were in Roswell," max asked  
  
"I'm enrolled in the local high school. Everyone in this town knows me as the sheriff's son and if this man knew where to look there's a file on me in the government secrets vault," Kyle said  
  
"The government have a file on you," Liz asked  
  
"The government have a file on everyone," Kyle said  
  
"Are the government men here now," Michael asked.  
  
"They've been here for the last four days. That's why I got pissed of with you the other day when you demanded to know why I was late for the meeting. I was late for the meeting because I had spent the last hour losing my tail," Kyle said as he noticed his father walk into the crashdown. Kyle was about to get up and say hello to his father, when his father changed direction and went over to the men who were seated in the corner. Kyle was immediately suspicious. He knew that the two men were immortal and one of them looked familiar.  
  
"Hey Kyle what are you going to do about school," Liz asked changing the course of the conversation to a lighter note.  
  
"I've dropped out," Kyle said as he once again gave his full attention to the group.  
  
"How can you drop out in the middle of a school year," Isabel demanded.  
  
"I was only in high school to protect the sheriff," Kyle said  
  
"How can you protect the sheriff by going to high school," Maria asked  
  
"Maria how old do I look to you," Kyle asked  
  
"17," Maria said  
  
"I'm 31 years old in a day. It would have looked suspicious if the sheriff's seventeen-year-old son wasn't attending the local high school. I finished my high school education when I was fourteen, that's why I never really made the effort at Roswell high," Kyle said  
  
"I never knew that you had finished high school that early," Maria said in a shocked tone of voice  
  
"Maria, I'm nearly 31 years old. I have several degrees. I'm just glad I've finally left Roswell high. There really wasn't a reason to stay in high school anymore," Kyle said.  
  
"What about protecting the sheriff," max asked  
  
"When you go back to school the dean will tell the students that Kyle valenti has graduated early," Kyle said.  
  
"Kyle can I have a word with you," the sheriff asked  
  
"Does it have anything to do with the two men seated by the entrance of the crashdown," Kyle asked in a calm tone of voice.  
  
"Yes it does son. There here to see you," the sheriff said as Kyle got up from his seat.  
  
"Who are they," Kyle asked  
  
"Go and see them and find out," the sheriff said  
  
"I'll go and see them, but I don't want anyone else involved," Kyle said as he walked over to the table  
  
The sheriff sat down in the seat that had just vacated by Kyle.  
  
"Will he be alright," Michael? asked concerned for his brother's safety  
  
"He'll be fine," the sheriff answered  
  
----  
  
"I believe you wanted to speak with me," Kyle said as he sat down at one of the table's empty chairs  
  
"Yes Sheriff valenti called me," Adam said. The boy who was sitting in front him couldn't be his immortal son. Adman couldn't feel a buzz coming from him.  
  
"Why would a sheriff from Roswell want to call you," Kyle asked  
  
"He seems to believe you are connected with a project I once worked on," Adam said  
  
"What project would that be," Kyle asked  
  
"Project nemesis," Adam answered.  
  
"What is your name," Kyle asked  
  
"Adam Pierson and your name is," Adam asked.  
  
"Kyle valenti. Why would you come to Roswell just for this project of yours Mr Pierson," Kyle said with a growing sense of dread. As soon as this man had given him his name he knew that he was speaking to someone who had trained him when he was child. He was sitting across from a man he would pay money for to se dead. Mr Pierson was a man who would torture Kyle if he couldn't get the right mark for a test, or he just wasn't good enough for him.  
  
"The project is my son. The sheriff rang me so I could meet the son I never knew existed until five hours ago," Adam said. Adam was now sure that this young boy was his son.  
  
"Mr Pierson why did you feel it necessary to come with Mr quite and brooding," Kyle asked  
  
"His name is Duncan. Are you my son," Adam asked getting straight to the point.  
  
"Why is it so important for you to know if I am your son," Kyle asked  
  
"Immortals can't have children," Adam said  
  
"That's your only reason," Kyle asked in a calm tone of voice  
  
"No. I want to know my son," Adam said with a sad smile.  
  
"I am your son Mr Pierson and if I was you I'd leave town and take your little friend with you," Kyle said in a tone of voice that was dripping with anger.  
  
"Are you threatening us," Duncan asked  
  
"I don't make threats Duncan. I only make promises. Do you honestly believe that your friend's watcher hasn't followed you here? I can't risk this whole thing getting included in your friends journal," Kyle said  
  
"No one followed us here. His watcher is still in Seacouver," Adam said.  
  
"His a watcher. His meant to record every tiny detail about Duncan's life. Do you honestly think he would stay in Seacouver and abandon his duties," Kyle said  
  
"How do you know so much about watchers," Duncan asked  
  
"You work for someone long enough and you find out everything they know," Kyle said  
  
"Who do you work for that knows about immortals," Duncan asked  
  
"That does not concern you Duncan. Mr Pierson it hasn't been a pleasure seeing you again," Kyle said as he got up from his seat  
  
"You're leaving so soon. There's so much I want to know about you son," Adam said in a warm tone of voice.  
  
"You know all you need to know. I don't need you in my life Mr Pierson. Your nothing but a bad memory and your something I want to leave in the past," Kyle spat out vehemently  
  
Adam got up out of his and grabbed hold of Kyle arm.  
  
"You're not leaving so soon kid. We have a lot more to discuss," Adam said.  
  
Kyle ripped his arm out of Adam grasp.  
  
"We have nothing to say to each other. You mean nothing to me Mr Pierson," Kyle said as he turned to walk away from the table.  
  
"Son you can't leave. There's so much I have to explain to you," Adam said in a desperate tone of voice.  
  
"I owe you nothing Mr Pierson. You have the answer you came to Roswell for. Project nemesis is alive," Kyle, said he walked away from the table and walked over to where the others were sitting.  
  
Duncan got up from seat, grabbed hold of Adams arm and dragged him over to where Kyle was standing.  
  
"Kyle Valenti how dare you walk from us like that. Adam has every right to get to know his son," Duncan said as he let go of Adams arm  
  
"Duncan you should learn to keep your nose out of other peoples life's. The fact I am his son is not important. What I am and what I was trained to do are the only things that are important to people like him. Now I suggest you take Adam back home," Kyle said as calmly as he could.  
  
"No we are both staying in Roswell until you get to know Adam as your father," Duncan said  
  
"When will you listen to what I am saying? I want nothing to do with him," Kyle said  
  
"Kyle you could at least try and get to know him. He is your father," Liz said  
  
"He is only my father biologically," Kyle snapped  
  
"He is your father Kyle you should at least make an effort," Maria said.  
  
"Dr Adam Pierson is directly responsible for the death of my mother. He was the person who trained me as a kid. He killed most of my siblings in those training sessions. Do you honestly think I want to be in the same room as someone who is straight out of my childhood nightmares," Kyle said  
  
"I didn't realise," the sheriff said in a whispered tone of voice  
  
"Your damn lucky I haven't done something to him. How could you do this to me dad. I thought you were the one person I could trust, but I was wrong. You're like everyone else I have met. You only do things that suit your own interests," Kyle said  
  
"That isn't true I contacted Adam because you need him," the sheriff said.  
  
"I gave managed for the last 13 years without him. I had all the family I needed right here in Roswell. I will never forgive you for betraying my trust like this," Kyle said as he pushed past Adam and Duncan and walked out of the crashdown  
  
"Sheriff you stay here I going after my son," Adam said as he turned to leave the crashdown.  
  
"No. I would be better if you all stayed here. I'll go and find Kyle," Michael said  
  
"Why would he listen to you kid," Adam asked  
  
"He is a friend and if you went after him he would most probably kill you," Michael answered as he left the crashdown and went to find his brother.  
  
"So what happens now," Liz asked  
  
"We wait until for Michael to find Kyle," the sheriff said  
  
"You expect us all to sit here and wait for Kyle to come back. I can go and find Kyle a lot quicker than this Michael friend of his," Adam demanded.  
  
"Mr Pierson. My son is very upset and it will not help matters if you insist on going to find him all by yourself. As we all saw early on, he didn't take you re-appearance very well. It is better for everyone if we wait for Michael to find him," the sheriff said as he sat down on the chair Michael had just vacated.  
  
The sheriff knew how stubborn Kyle could be when something upset him. Even if Michael found his brother it would be a while before they both came back to the crashdown. The sheriff just hoped that his son would be able to forgive him.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
